The purpose of the Biometry Core of the CDRCC is to stimulate more clinical research in dentistry, and to enhance the quality of the clinical research conducted. It is proposed that these Core goals be achieved through creation of a team of professionals with ecpertise in clinical applications of biostatistics, epidemiology, and data management/computing. The team will engage in a combination of activities which include (i) consultation and collaboration with clinical investigators on study design, data collection instruments, protocol development and execution, statistical analysis, and interpretation of results; (ii) provision of data management for small studies conducted through the auspices of the CDRCC, and consultation on data management issues for large studies with their own data managers; (iii) creation of patient treatment registries in unique areas, including management of data and collaboration with contributing clinicians to identify and pursue questions of disease etiology, prognostic factors, and treatment efficacy (with initial registries focusing on long- term outcomes in Orthodontic treatment strategies, factors related to success/failure of Osseointegrated Dental Implants, and etiology and treatment of rare and unusual conditions in Oral Medicine and Facial Pain); (iv) providing training in clinical research methods, including offering courses for clinicians on Biostatistics, Clinical Epidemiology, and Study Design during a short Summer session; and (v) conducting research on methodologic issues which arise out of applications of biostatistics and epidemiology to clinical dental research for which no satisfactory methods currently exist.